


Cards from Nowhere

by still_lycoris



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Bittersweet, Family, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Ruth Dewitt-Bukater gets cards every year. She doesn't know why.





	Cards from Nowhere

Every year on her birthday, she gets a postcard.

Ruth does not know who is sending them – they are never signed. They come from different places, all over America and there is never a return address. They contain odd little cryptic messages, every time.

_It’s been a cold winter but we’ve both been through worse. Happy Birthday._

_I’ve been learning horse riding this year. One leg on each side – not very delicate._

_I had to get into a bar today. I based my performance on you. I think you would have been proud._

Sometimes, they come in envelopes and then that happens, there is money inside, neatly folded squares of it. It galls Ruth to accept money at all, let alone from someone she doesn’t know. She keeps it, of course. She just hates it.

_I missed you this year. I’m doing well, as you can see._

_I heard that you were having troubles. I hope this helps._

_Windfall! Gambling can pay off, although I do not intend to make a habit of it. My husband would never approve._

Only one of the cards she ever got was signed, about four years after they’d started arriving. It had a scribbly look, as though the person hadn’t meant to do it and had tried to cross it out later. Ruth stared at it for a long time and eventually made out what looked like _Dawson_.

The name rang a faint bell. But Ruth couldn’t remember where she’d heard it any more.


End file.
